


Let's Get Physical (Part 3)

by Cillabrown



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: Elaine is now 7 months and Harley has started school. Serena and Bernie are still blissfully happy . But will that all soon change.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 21
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berena/gifts).



7 months later. 

Bernie was still running her business from the garage. And was busier than ever. While Serena is still on maternity leave. And in no rush to go back to work.  
Elaina is now 7 months old and a very happy baby. Elaina and Harley are so close. Elaina's little face lights up every time she sees her big brother. Harley is fantastic with his little sister. He is always giving her hugs and kisses and telling her that he loves her. Today is Harley's first day at school.  
"HARLEY COME AND GET DRESSED." Serena shouted from upstairs.  
"OK." Harley ran up upstairs and went into his bedroom.  
"Look at the colour of your face. You're covered in jam. Let's go into the bathroom and wash your hands and face, young man."  
"Ok Mummy."  
"Let's brush your teeth first." Serena said as they got into the bathroom. After Serena had brushed Harley's teeth she washed his hands and face. 

"That's enough Mummy. I must be clean now." Harley grumbled. "I want my hair spikey."  
"Yes boss." Serena smiled as she got the hair gel from out of the bathroom cupboard. "How does that look." Serena picked Harley up so he could see in the mirror.  
"I look good Mummy."  
"You sure do. Right it's time to put your uniform on now." Serena followed Harley into his bedroom and picked up his trousers.  
"I can put my own trousers on Mummy. I'm a big boy now" Harley said as he took them off Serena.  
"Ok then go on." Serena smiled as she watched him. "Put your shirt on now."  
"You'll have to fasten my buttons for me Mummy."  
"Ok." Serena fastened his buttons and helped him put his jumper on. Then his socks and shoes.  
"How do I look Mummy?" Harley said as he stood up straight.  
"You look beautiful. You are so handsome. And you look so grown up." Serena said with tears running down her cheeks.  
"Don't cry Mummy." Harley said as he wrapped his arms around Serena and hugged her tightly. "I'm still your little boy."  
"You will always be my little boy. I'm so proud of you. I love you baby."  
"I love you Mummy." Harley smiled as he tried to wipe Serena's tears from her face.  
"Come on let's go show Momma how smart you look." Serena stood up as her and Harley went downstairs.  
"Momma do I look smart?" Harley asked as he ran into the kitchen. 

"You do. You look lovely. Nice hairdo."  
"Does it look cool."  
"Oh very cool. You are gonna have all the little girls after you."  
"Do you think so Momma?"  
"Oh yes. You'll be fighting them off."  
"Stop it." Bernie laughed as Serena slapped her on the arm. "Come on gorgeous. Let's take your brother to school." Serena picked Elaina up out of her high chair. As they all got in the car. When they got to the school. Bernie took Elaina out of the car. While Harley held Serena's hand. As they got inside Harley squeezed Serena's hand tighter.  
"Look Harley, there is a peg here with your name on. Put your coat and bag on it. Then we will go to your classroom."  
"Ok." Harley said quietly. As they got in the classroom Harley suddenly felt scared. "Mummy."  
"Yes baby." Serena kneeled down so she could face him.  
"I don't know if I like it here."  
"You like it at nursery don't you?  
"Yes."  
"Well school is just like nursery, sweetheart. You probably won't play as much but they will learn you lots just like they did at nursery.  
"Can you and Momma stay with me?"  
"You don't want me and Mummy to stay with you cramping your style." Bernie passed Elaina to Serena as she kneeled down. "You're a big boy now mate. You don't need me and Mummy to stay with you. You are gonna make lots of friends just like you did at Nursery. OK."  
"Ok."  
"Give me a hug." Bernie pulled Harley close to her. "I love you so much."  
"I love you Momma."  
"Look Harley Paul's just come in with his Mummy. Why don't you go and say hello." Serena said.  
"Alright."  
"See you later. I will pick you up at hometime."  
"You won't forget will you?"  
"I won't forget. Go on have a good day." Serena said as she choked back the tears.  
"Bye." Harley waved as went over to Paul.  
"Are you alright?" Bernie said as she put her arm around Serena.  
"Yes I'm OK."  
"Shall we go home then?"  
"Yes." Serena kissed Bernie quickly as they walked to the door. Serena turned away and took one last look at Harley before they left.


	2. Chapter 2

"Settle down please class." Mrs Hawkins said as Harley and the rest of his class sat down. "Firstly I would like to welcome all of you all on your first day here at Holby's infant and junior school. When I call your name's. I want you to stand up and tell me a bit about yourself." Harley sat and listened to all the boys and girls when it was suddenly his turn. "Harley Wolfe do you want to stand up and tell us a bit about yourself."  
"I don't know what to say." Harley said shyly.   
"You could start by telling us how old you are."   
"I'm 4 years old."  
"And who do you live with?"   
"I live with my Mummies and my little sister."   
"What's your little sister's name Harley?"   
"Elaina and she's very cute."   
"You said you live with your Mummies." Said a boy who was sitting at the back of the class.   
"Yes. With my Mummy and my Momma." Harley said nervously.   
"Wow that sounds cool." Jacob said.   
"It is." Harley beamed. "My Mummies are the best Mummies ever."   
"I wish I had two Mummies. My Daddy is grumpy all the time. Are your Mummies ever grumpy?"   
"Not really."   
"Do your Mummies work Harley?" Mrs Hawkins asked.   
"My Mummy is a Doctor and she operates on people. And my Momma is a trainer. She has her own gym."   
"So she keeps people fit?" Harley nodded.   
"Thank you very much Harley. You can sit back down. That was very interesting."   
"That was scary." Harley said to Paul as he sat down.   
"You did good." Paul smiled as they continued listening. 

"Hi I've come to pick up Harley Wolfe." Serena said as she arrived at the school. "I'm his Mummy."   
"Harley Wolfe your Mummy is here." Mrs Hawkins said as Harley ran to the door.   
"MUMMY." Harley smiled as he ran into Serena's waiting arms.   
"Hi baby." Serena said as she held him tightly. "Have you had a good day?"   
"Yes. But I've missed you Mummy." Harley said as he put Serena's face in his little hands.   
"I've missed you too. Give me another hug." Serena smiled as she held Harley close.   
"Mummy I have made a new friend."   
"Have you that's nice."   
"That's him over there look. Bye Jacob."   
"Bye Harley see you tomorrow." Jacob waved as he walked off with his Mummy.   
"He seems like a nice boy."   
"He is Mummy. He thinks it's great that I have two Mummies."   
"Does he? And do you think it's good having two Mummies?"   
"Yes I love it."  
"I love you so much baby."   
"I love you Mummy."   
"Shall we go and see Momma and Elaina then?"   
"Yes." Harley smiled as held Serena's hand. "Have Elaina and Momma missed me too Mummy."   
"Of course they have." Serena said as she and Harley walked hand in hand to the car. 

"MOMMA." Harley called as he ran through the door.   
"Hey sweetie. Have you enjoyed your day?" Bernie smiled as Harley hugged her.   
"Yes I have. Hi Elaina." Harley grabbed her chubby little hands and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. Which made her laugh.  
"I've got lots to tell you both."   
"Let's get you changed first then you can tell me and Momma all about it."  
"I'll take him. You grab this little Madam."   
"Come to Mummy my gorgeous girl." Serena kissed Elaina, as Bernie passed her over.   
"Oh by the way did I say she needs her nappy changing." Serena lifted Elaina up and smelled her.   
"Get out." Serena chucked a pillow at Bernie as ran out of the room. "Come on let's get that bum changed smelly." Serena stood up and got the changing mat. "Elaina I hate your Momma leaving me with this. Jesus child what the hell have you been eating." Serena cleaned Elaina up and lifted her close to you. "That's better isn't it. I better make a start on dinner." Serena took Elaina into the kitchen and put her in her high chair.   
"It smells nice in here Mummy." Harley said a while later when he came into the lounge.   
"Have you had a bath." Serena asked as she saw that Harley had his pajamas on.   
"Yes. Is that OK."   
"Sure. Dinner won't be long."   
"What are we having?"   
"We are having stew meat. It's been in the slow cooker most of the day."  
"Let me see." Serena picked Harley up and took the lid off. "Mmmm smells gorgeous."   
"And with it I thought Sir would like Mash Potatoes. With carrots and crinkled cabbage."  
"Yes crinkled cabbage is my favourite."   
"I know it is. Sit down then I can dish up."   
"Is it safe to come in." Bernie asked as she stood at the kitchen door.   
"Just. Can you get some drinks out please."   
"I can." Bernie said as she stood looking at Serena as she dished up.   
"Why are you looking at me?"   
"Because I love you."  
"I love you too." Serena smiled as Bernie walked closer and kissed Serena softly.


	3. Chapter 3

3 weeks later

Harley had settled into school and was loving it. He couldn't wait to go in the mornings. Today is Serena's first day back at work. Even though she didn't really want to go.   
"Harley put your shoe's on sweetheart." Serena said as she put her coat on.   
"There you go, this little beauty is ready to go to Grandma's." Bernie said as she passed Elaina over to Serena.   
"Thanks. I'll see you tonight then."   
"You will. Give me a kiss Harley."   
"Bye Momma." Harley said as he squeezed Bernie.   
"Bye little guy. Have a good day." Bernie kissed Elaina and then kissed Serena. "I hope your first day back at work goes alright."   
"Me too. Roll on hometime. Then I can get back to you and my babies. See you later. Love you."   
"Love you gorgeous." Bernie kissed Serena again before her and the kids left. Serena dropped Harley at school and drove Elaina to her parents.   
"Hello my little princess." Adrienne said as she took Elaina off Serena.   
"Where's Dad?"   
"At the bloody allotment again. Are you looking forward to getting back to work?"   
"Not really. I wish I didn't have to go back at all. I love being at home with this little one." Serena said as she stroked Elaina's face.   
"I'm sure you'll be fine when you get there, love."   
"I hope so. Be a good girl for Grandma." Serena said as she took Elaina off Adrienne and held her close. "Mummy loves you." Serena said with tears in her eyes as she kissed Elaina and passed her back to Adrienne. 

When Serena pulled outside the hospital. She got her phone out and looked at the screensaver of her Bernie and the kids and couldn't help but smile.   
"Here goes." Serena said as she got out of the car and grabbed her bag.   
"Good Morning stranger." A voice from behind said as Serena walked across the car park.   
"Hello Ric."   
"Hi it's good to have you back Serena." Ric smiled as he hugged her.   
"I wish I could say it was good to be back but I would rather be at home."   
"You'll be alright. I'll look after you." Ric said as he put his arm around Serena as they walked inside.   
"Hi Serena."   
"Hi Fletch."   
"Thank God you two are here. There has been a bad crash in town. And the ED is overflowing. So they are sending them up here."  
"Great."  
"Welcome back Serena." Fletch said as he walked away.   
"I better go and get the dreaded Scrubs on then." Serena chucked her coat and bag in the office and went to the changing room.   
"Just in time the first casualties have arrived." Ric said as Serena came back on the ward.   
"Right what have we got?"  
"This is Nial. He needs to go straight through to Surgery."   
"I'll take this." Serena said.   
"Are you sure."   
"Absolutely." Serena said as she walked through the theatre doors. 

"So how's your patient?" Ric said as Serena sat down at the nurses station.   
"Fighting. He's on his way up to ICU."  
"Are you ready for another?" Ric said as he held out a file.   
"Yes why not." Serena took the file.   
"Abdominal pains where she hit the steering wheel."  
"Ok." Serena said as she walked towards the bed. "Hello Miss Clarke. I'm Dr Mckinnie."  
"Call me Alice please."   
"Ok Alice. Mr Griffin says you have got abdominal pains."   
"That's right."   
"Do you mind if I take a look?"   
"No go ahead." Serena popped on some gloves and felt her stomach.   
"I'm gonna send you for a scan to make sure that there aren't any internal injuries. Were you wearing your seatbelt at the time of the crash?"   
"No I wasn't."   
"You are lucky you didn't get thrown through the windscreen. Seat belts are there for a reason."  
"I'm a big girl save the lecture."  
"Donna can you please take a full set of bloods for me please. I will go book Alice in for a scan."  
"No problem."  
"Nurse could you make a phone call for me?"   
"Yes sure. Who do you want me to call?"   
"I don't even know if she lives round here anymore or if she has even got the same number. But here." Alice said as she handed a card over to Donna.   
"Bernie Wolfe. How do you know Bernie?"  
"She's my ex. And the best girlfriend I ever had. But I ruined it. Can you call her for me please. I really want to see her."   
"Sure." Donna said as she walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah Donna. I have got a scan slot for Miss Clarke." Serena said as Donna walked up to the nurses station.   
"Ok. Erm Serena."   
"Yes. Are you alright?"   
"Alice asked me to call someone for her."   
"Then don't let me stop you."   
"I think you should take a look at this." Donna said as she passed the card over to Serena.   
"This is one of Bernie’s old work cards. How does she know Bernie?"   
"Alice says that she's er Bernie’s ex."   
"If she's her ex then why would she want her here?"   
"I don't know."   
"Leave it with me. I'll ring her." Serena said angrily as she stood up and went into the office. "Pick up the phone Bernie." Serena said as she rang her.   
"Hello gorgeous. How's your day going?"   
"Oh you know the usual. I need to ask you about somebody."   
"Who."   
"Alice Clarke." The line went quiet. "Bernie are you still there?"   
"Yes I'm still here. What do you want to know about Alice for?"   
"Because she has been brought in here. And she asked us to ring you."  
"Why did she do that?"   
"That's what I want to know. Have you been in touch with her?"   
"No. I haven't seen or heard from in about 5 years."   
"Then why does she want to see you?"   
"I don't know baby."  
"Are you going to come and see here?"   
"No. I'm coming to see you. OK."   
"Ok." Serena put down her phone and cried. 

"Hi Donna, is Serena around." Bernie asked as she walked onto the ward.   
"I don't know where she is at the minute."   
"BERNIE."   
"Alice hi."  
"Long time no see."   
"Yeah." Bernie said as she walked closer to the bed.   
"You came to see me."   
"Well not really. My er, my wife works here."   
"Your wife." Alice gulped. "You're married."   
"Yes to Serena. Well Dr Mckinnie."  
"Dr Mckinnie is your wife."  
"She is." Bernie smiled.   
"Your lying to me aren't you?"   
"Why would I lie to you."   
"If she's your wife then why isn't she called Dr Wolfe?"  
"Because it was easier for her to keep her own name when it came to work. Alice, why did you ask them to call me? I haven't seen or heard from you in 5 years."  
"I haven't been back in Holby long. I think about you all the time Bernie."   
"Alice, don't."   
"Look I know I hurt you. But I have never stopped loving you." Alice reached out to try and touch Bernie’s hand but Bernie moved away. Meanwhile Serena was standing at her office door watching the whole thing. 

"Alice the porter's are going to take you for your scan now." Donna said as she walked up to them."  
"Ok. Will you still be here when I come back?"   
"I don't know."   
"Serena is in her office if you still want her Bernie."   
"Right OK." Bernie smiled at Alice before she walked over to the office. "There you are."  
"I've been sitting here ages but you were too busy with your ex to notice. Anyway you said you were coming to see me. But you obviously couldn't wait to see her."   
"I was asking where you were when Alice called me over."   
"I saw you with her. Looking very cosy."   
"Don't be stupid."   
"DON'T EVER CALL ME STUPID." Serena shouted. "I know what I saw."   
"No. No you saw what you wanted to see Serena."  
"Just go back to work Bernie. I don't want to look at you right now."   
"Fine." Bernie snapped as she walked out the office and slammed the door behind her making Serena jump.   
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Serena sat down. Put her head in her hands and cried.


	5. Chapter 5

When Alice came back from her scan. Serena sat at the nurses station and watched her for a while. Serena stood up and walked up to her.   
"Hello. Have you got my scan results back yet?" Alice said.   
"No not yet. Why did you ask Donna to ring my wife for you?"   
"Because we used to know each other."   
"Used to. Is there something going on between you and Bernie?"   
"No there isn't. I haven't seen Bernie for about 5 years."   
"Then why call her now?" Serena asked angrily.   
"I just wanted someone here that I knew. I didn't even know if she was living round here. Or if she even has the same number. I just asked on the off chance."   
"I never want you to contact my wife again. We are happy. We have two beautiful children together.” Serena said with tears in her eyes. “ And I don't want you to spoil things between us."   
"I was happy with Bernie once. I hoped that we would get married and have kids together. That's until I ruined it. And I hurt her."  
"You better not have hit her."   
"No I would never do that. I had an affair with my boss at work. And Bernie found out. She was absolutely gutted."   
"She'd hardly be doing cartwheels would she. Then what happened?   
"She kicked me out of our flat that we shared and I never heard from her again. Until I saw her today and that's the truth."   
“It had better be. Just stay away from my wife. I mean it.” Serena snapped as she walked away and went into the office. 

Serena was doing paperwork when she heard someone scream.   
"What's happening Donna?" Serena asked as she ran onto the ward.   
"Miss Carke just screamed out in agony."   
"Alice let me take a look." Serena felt her stomach. "I need to take her straight through to surgery please. Hurry." Serena said as they pushed the bed through the theatre doors. A few hours later Alice was back on the ward.   
"Put her in the side room please." Serena said. "I want her on observations every 15 minutes please. Fletch."   
"Of course. You did good in there, boss. I thought she was a goner." Serena smiled falsely as she walked back into the office. She sat down at her desk and saw that she had 5 miss calls and a message off Bernie. 

Bernie  
Hey. I've picked Harley up from school and I have brought Elaina back from your Mum's. I have made a start on dinner. Xxx 

Serena  
Thanks. I'll be home soon. Xx

Bernie   
OK. I love you. Xx

Serena   
You too. Xx

"What's happened?" Alice said groggily as she woke up.   
"Try not to move. We had to take you into theatre." Fletch said. "It was touch and go. You lost a lot of blood. Hench why we are giving you blood. Dr Mckinnie saved your life."   
"She did?"   
"Yes. So why don't you do her a favour and leave her and Bernie alone."   
"I haven't done anything to them."   
"That's before you do. Bernie and Serena are my best friends. They are happy. And I don't want you spoiling it for them. Do you understand?"   
"Can I talk to Serena please. To thank her?"   
"I'll see if she is still here." Fletch said as he left the side room and went to the office. "You off home boss?"  
"Yes. And stop calling me that."  
"Before you go Alice is awake. And she wants to talk to you."   
"What about?"   
"To thank you for saving her life."   
"Ok I'll go see her then I'm going straight home. So I'll see you tomorrow." Serena said as she kissed Fletch on the cheek and walked to the side room. "You wanted to see me?" Serena said as she walked into the side room.   
"Yes. Fletch said that you saved my life."   
"All in a day's work."   
"I just wanted to say thank you."   
"Your welcome. I have to go now."   
"To your family."   
"Yes to my family."   
"Your very lucky Serena."   
"I know I am." Serena said as she left the room.   
Make the most of it Alice thought to herself as she closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Serena parked up outside the house and just sat there staring at it. All the people I love most in this world are in there Serena thought to herself as tears rolled down her face. Serena wiped her face and got out of the car.   
"MUMMY." Harley shouted as he ran out of the kitchen and straight to Serena.   
"Hey baby." Serena lifted Harley up and smothered him with kisses.   
"Mummy your being sloppy." Harley giggled.   
"Harley. Do you love Mummy?"   
"Yes."  
"How much."   
"This much." Harley smiled as he held his arms out wide.   
"And I love you baby so much." Serena kissed Harley again and put him down. "Where's your Sister?"   
"In her high chair waiting for dinner." Harley held Serena's hand as they went into the kitchen.   
"Hello my gorgeous girl." Serena took Elaina out of her high chair and hugged her. "Mummy has missed you." Serena kissed Elaina and put her back in her high chair.   
"Do I get one of those?" Bernie asked nervously. Serena nodded as she walked up to Bernie and put her arms around her waist.   
"I love you so much." Serena said as she kissed Bernie and buried her face into Bernie’s neck and cried.   
"I love you too baby."   
"I'm sorry about the way I acted before. I was just so jealous. I just can't bare to lose you."   
"Look at me." Serena lifted her head up. "You are never gonna lose me."   
"Promise."   
"I promise. You and the kids are my world. You three are the best things that have ever happened to me. You know that don't you?" Serena nodded as she stroked Bernie’s face. "Nothing is ever going to happen between me and Alice. That was in the past. You and our beautiful children are my future. You're all I want."  
"And you are all that want." Serena buried her face back into Bernie’s neck and held her tightly.   
"Are we having dinner or what Momma." Harley said as she tugged on Bernie’s shirt.   
"Yes little guy go sit at the table and I'll dish up."   
"Good I'm hungry." Harley said as he pulled out a chair and climbed up. 

After dinner Serena bathed Harley and Elaina and put them to bed. And then got a shower and got herself ready for bed.   
"That's them two fast asleep in bed." Serena said as she sat beside Bernie on the sofa. "What are you watching?"  
"I'm waiting for I'm a celebrity."   
"Orr God it's not that time of year again is it?"   
"It sure is. I can't wait." Bernie said as she put her arm around Serena. "You akways moan about it but you always watch it."   
"I haven't got much choice have I?"   
"Not really." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena.   
"Bernie, I know you don't want to talk about Alice. But I had to operate on her this afternoon. It wasn't looking good at one point. I thought we were going to lose her. But I managed to save her."   
"That's because you're one of the best. And I'm so proud of you." Bernie kissed Serena and pulled her closer to her.   
"What did she say to you when you were talking to her?"   
"Do we have to go through all is?"   
"I just want to know what she said. That's all."   
"She didn't say anything much. Because I was telling her about you and the kids."   
"Really."  
"Really."  
"I spoke to her earlier today. And she told me about how you two broke up."   
"Did she."   
"You know that I would never do what she did. Don't you?"   
"I know. And neither would I. I don't need anyone else but you."   
"Neither do I." Serena kissed Bernie and snuggled up to her. 

"Bernie I've been thinking about work." Serena said as they laid in bed.   
"What about it."   
"I don't think I want to be there full time. I was thinking about going to see Hanssen tomorrow and asking him if I can just do 3 days a week. What do you think?"   
"It's not up to me babes. You know I'll support you whatever you choose you do."   
"Thank you. I've just got so used to being at home. I love taking Harley to school. Then coming home and doing the housework. And playing with Elaina. If I only do 3 days a week then I will still be able to spend time with them. I mean take today. Once we've had tea. It is bath and bed for the kids. I've hardly seen them. And they grow up so fast Bernie. And I don't want to miss anything."  
"Then you do it gorgeous."   
"Thank you. I love you."   
"I love you too." Bernie kissed Serena as they went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

As Serena arrived at work . She grabbed a coffee and walked onto the unit. Where Alice sat up in bed. Serena went into her office and turned the computer on.   
"Morning Fletch." Serena said as Fletch stood at the office door.   
"Morning Boss."  
"Fletch how is Alice this morning?"   
"Fine she's sitting up and she's had breakfast."   
"Good. We will be able to move her to another ward in a couple of days then?"  
"She is moving today."   
"Is she. Who's authorised it?"   
"I did." Ric smiled at Serena as he came into the office. "Will that be all Fletch."   
"Er yes." Fletch said as he left the office.   
"Why did you do that Ric?"   
"I did it for you. My friend. I saw how much it was hurting you her being here. And I can't have that."  
"Thank you."   
"No problem. And I'll look after till she goes upstairs."   
"Ok. I better get on with the round then." Serena said as she picked up some files and left the office. 

After Serena had done her ward round she walked round to the nurses station.   
"SERENA." Alice called out just as Serena was about to sit down. What the hell does she want Serena thought to herself as she stood up and walked to the side room.   
"What can I do for you?"   
"You can tell me why I am being transferred to another ward."   
"It's got nothing to do with me."   
"Don't lie. I bet you couldn't wait to have me shipped off your precious ward. What's up Serena don't you want the competition?"   
"There's no competition."   
"Isn't there? You know as well as do. That I could have Bernie back just like that." Alice said as she clicked her fingers.   
"You've got no chance."   
"Haven't I. We'll soon see about that."   
"What do you mean?"  
"Like I said we'll see."   
"Alice the porters are here to take you upstairs." Ric said as he came into the room just as Serena ran out. "What have you said to her?"   
"I haven't said anything to her."  
"Take her up to Keller. Fletch where did Serena go?"   
"I don't know she just ran out the doors." Ric left the ward and went outside where he found Serena sitting in the peace gardens with her head in her hands crying. 

"Hey what's wrong?" Ric asked as she put his arm around Serena.   
"She's going to Bernie away from me."   
"Is that what she said?"   
"In so many words yes. She thinks it's me who has got her moved. She thinks I did it because I'm jealous. I can't lose Bernie, Ric I just can't. She is the love of my life."  
"And your hers. Everyone can see that. Bernie will never leave you Serena. She loves you. You and the kids are Bernie’s world. You know that."   
"But what if she still loves Alice?"   
"You need to talk to Bernie."   
"I did last night. And she says she loves me."   
"There you go then. Look I know you probably don't want to hear this but maybe you should Bernie to have a word with her."   
"No. I don't want Bernie anywhere near her."  
"Serena I really don't think you have anything to worry about. But I really think Bernie needs to tell her to back off. Don't you?"   
"I guess so."  
"Come on let's go back inside. It's freezing out here." They both stood up and Ric out his arm around Serena as they walked back inside.


	8. Chapter 8

That afternoon Serena arrived at her parent's house to pick the kids up.   
"Hi Mum. Hello baby girl." Serena said as she took Elaina off Adrienne and hugged her. "Has she been alright?"   
"Yes course she has."   
"Where's Harley?"   
"He's outside with your Dad. I'll go get him." Adrienne said as she went to the back door. "Harley it's time to go home. Your Mummy's here."   
"Ok. I've got to go now Grandad." Harley said as he held his Grandad's hand as they went inside. "Hello Mummy."   
"Hello baby." Serena said as she hugged Harley. "Get your things together."   
"Mummy can I sleep here tonight. I need to help Grandad to finish potting the plants."   
"Some other time."   
"But I want to stay today Mummy."   
"No not today darling."   
"But why can't I?"   
"BECAUSE I SAID No. NOW DO AS YOU'RE TOLD" Serena shouted as she made Harley cry.   
"Serena, was there any need for that." Adrienne said as she picked Harley up and he buried his face in her neck. "I have never seen you shout at him. What is wrong with you? "   
"Nothing. I'm so sorry baby." Serena said as she too started to cry. Harley, look at me."  
"No." Harley said as he clung onto Adrienne.   
"Baby please. Look at Mummy." Harley lifted his head slowly. "I'm sorry baby. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that. Come here to me." Serena held out her arms and took Harley from Adrienne. "I won't shout at you again. I promise. I love you so much baby." Serena hugged Harley tightly.   
"I love you Mummy." Harley sniffed as he wiped his nose on his sleeve.   
"Shall we go to Momma now eh?" Harley nodded as Serena put him down.   
"I'll carry Elaina out for you." Serena's Dad said as he picked up the car seat.   
"Serena are you alright sweetheart?" Adrienne asked as they walked to the car.   
"Yes fine."  
"You know you can always talk to me. Don't you?"   
"I know that Mum." Serena lifted Harley up and him in his car seat.   
"See you tomorrow Grandma."   
"You're not coming tomorrow sweetheart. I'm not working now till Monday."   
"But what about the plants Grandad?"   
"I'll tell you what. If it's OK with your Mummy. I will pick you up from school tomorrow and we can finish potting the plants."   
"Can I Mummy please?"   
"Course you can."   
"Thanks Mummy."   
"I better go." Serena gave her Mum and Dad a hug and got into the car and drove home. 

As Serena and the kids got home. Harley ran straight into the garage.   
"MOMMA." Harley said as he ran up to Bernie.   
"Hey little guy." Serena picked Harley up and kissed him on the cheek.   
"Have you finished work now Momma?"   
"I have. I've just got to finish cleaning the equipment."   
"You're finishing early today aren't you?" Serena said as she stood at the door with Elaina on her hip.   
"Yeah my last client cancelled. His wife has gone into labour."  
"When you've finished in here we need to talk."   
"What about." Alice Serena mouthed. "Ok."   
"Harley come on sweetie let's get you changed."   
"Ok." Bernie put Harley down as he walked towards Serena. "As long as you don't shout at me again."  
"I won't baby." Serena ruffled Harley's hair as he went into the kitchen.   
"You've shouted at him?"  
"I didn't mean to. It's just I was really stressed out about Alice when I finished work. And Harley was going on about why couldn't he stay at Mum and Dad's and I just lost it with him. I feel so bad about it." Serena said as she walked into the kitchen and put Elaina in her baby walker. 

"Don't let her get to you."   
"That's easy for you to say. She wants you back Bernie."   
"No she doesn't."   
"Yes she does. She thinks I got her moved upstairs because I was jealous. But I didn't. It was Ric. She said she could get you back just like that." Serena said as she clicked her fingers. "I'm gonna lose you aren't I. I just know I am."   
"Serena, we have been through all this. You're not going to lose me. You're my wife. The mother of my children. I love you and are children more than anything in the world. You know that don't you." Bernie said as she stroked Serena's face.   
"I think you need to talk to Alice. Tell her where she stands."  
"I talked to her the other day. I don't particularly want to see her again."   
"Please Bernie. Put my mind at rest. Go and see her tomorrow tell her to leave us alone. I just want us to go back to being a happy little family again. With nothing to worry about. Please Bernie."  
"Ok, Ok I'll go and see her tomorrow."   
"Thank you." Serena smiled as she hugged Bernie and buried her face into her neck.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Bernie parked her car in the hospital car park and went inside the hospital.   
"Alright Bernie."  
"Hi Ric."   
"What are you doing here?"   
"I've come to talk to Alice."   
"Oh right. Does Serena know?"   
"She told me to. Not that I really want to but I'll do anything for Serena."   
"I know you will. I better get back to work. Good luck."   
"Thanks I'm gonna need it." Bernie said as she got into the lift. As she walked onto the ward she saw Alice sat up in bed reading.  
"Hello Alice." Bernie said as she stood beside her bed.   
"Bernie." Alice smiled as put down her book. "What are you doing here?"   
"I think we need to have a little talk don't you?"  
"What do you want to talk about?"   
"What you've been saying to Serena." Bernie said as she sat down on a chair.   
"I haven't said anything to Serena."   
"Don't lie to me Alice. Serena told me everything. And she doesn't lie. So I'm going to tell you this once and once only. Me and you, we are never ever going to get back together."   
"But."   
"No. No Alice there is no buts. I am with Serena. I love her and that's why I married her."  
"You loved me once."   
"That was a long time ago Alice. I am going to spend the rest of my life with Serena and our beautiful children."  
"We spoke about having children together. Can you remember?"   
"Of course I can. But you went and ruined all that didn't you?"   
"I'm sorry. It was the biggest mistake of my life when I had the affair. I lost the love of my life." Alice said as she reached out to hold Bernie’s hand but Bernie pulled her hand away. 

"Bernie please. You know as well as I do that I am the love of your life."   
"You are crazy. Serena is the love of my life. What I used to feel for you doesn't even come close to how I feel about Serena. Serena and the kids are the best things that have ever happened to me. We are a family and we're staying a family."   
"It's not too late for us. We could still have a family together."   
"I have already got the family I want thank you very much."   
"Well we could still see each other. Couldn't we?"   
"What the hell for?"   
"You know what for. We could go to a hotel. Get some champagne. Then we could make love to each other. Like we used to."   
"Your off your trolley you are. When will you get it through thick head that I am not interested in you. I would never cheat on Serena. And even if I was single there would be no way I would ever get back with you."   
"Why not?"   
"Well let me see for one I would never be able to trust you and two I don't find you the least bit attractive anymore."   
"Charming."  
"What do you want me to say, Alice? Serena is everything I could ever want in a woman. She's absolutely beautiful. She's kind and caring. And she's a bloody good Mummy to our two gorgeous children."

"The eldest isn't yours though. Is he?"   
"What?"   
"I said the eldest isn't yours is it?"   
"Who's been talking?"   
"Doesn't matter does it?"   
"Yes it does. I have taken care of Harley since he was 3 months old. I don't care what you or anyone says. He's my son. I'm his Momma." Bernie said with tears welling up in her eyes. "I Love him just the same as I love my little girl."  
"Where's his Dad?"   
"Look that's got nothing to do with you. I only came here to tell you to stay away from us. I never want to see it speak to you ever again."   
"Bernie please don't do this. I love you."   
"Well I don't love you. In fact I don't think I ever did. Bye Alice." Bernie turned away and walked to the doors.   
"BERNIE." Alice shouted as Bernie left the ward.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey how did it go?" Serena asked as Bernie came home.   
"God knows. I told her to leave us alone. And that I would never leave you and our kids."   
"What did she say to that?"   
"She had the cheek to say that Harley isn't mine." Bernie said as she sat down on the sofa and put her head in her hands.   
"You don't think that though. Do you?" Bernie shook her head. "Good." Serena said as she sat down beside Bernie. "Harley is your's and mine. You're his Momma. You're as much his Momma as you are Elaina's. He loves you so much."   
"I love him too. I know it will never happen. But it just made me think that if we did ever split up. Then would you stop me from seeing Harley? Because if you did it would kill me."   
"Bernie I wouldn't do that. You know that. And like you said it's never gonna happen anyway. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That's why I married you."  
"I want that too, baby." Bernie held Serena in her arms and kissed her softly. "I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life."   
"I feel exactly the same." Serena smiled as she stroked Bernie’s face gently. "You are the love of my life Mrs wolfe."   
"And your mine Mrs Wolfe."   
"I better go. Will you keep an eye on Elaina while I go and pick Harley up?   
"Serena, do you mind if I pick Harley up from school?"  
"Of course not. I better go get Madam." Serena said as Elaina started to cry.   
"I won't be long?" Bernie said as she stood up and put her coat on.   
"Ok." Serena kissed Bernie and went upstairs to Elaina. 

"MOMMA." Harley called out as he ran out of the school door. And ran straight into Bernie’s waiting arms. Bernie held Harley tightly and felt tears streaming down her face.   
"Momma why are you crying?" Harley said as she tried to wipe Bernie’s tears away with his little hands.   
"Because you're mine and your Mummy's boy. You know that don't you?" Harley nodded. "I will always be here for you. I love you so much little guy."   
"I love you Momma."   
"How much?"   
"Lots and lots and lots." Harley smiled as he wrapped his arms back around Bernie as she picked him up and walked to the car.   
"Hi Mummy. Hi Elaina." Harley said as he chucked his bag and coat on the floor and went into the lounge. Where Serena and Elaina were sitting on the sofa.   
"Hey baby."   
"Hug Mummy." Harley held out his arms for a hug. "Have you had a good day?" Serena said as she held him tightly.  
"Yeah."  
"Good. Now does your coat and school bag belong on the floor my lad?"  
"No Mummy."   
"Then put them where they belong please."   
"Ok." Harley huffed as he picked his bag and coat up. "Momma can you hang this up for me please." He said as he passed Bernie his coat.   
"Of course I can." Bernie took Harley's coat while he went back into the lounge. 

Momma I got a new reading book today."   
"Have you darling. Let's have a look. This looks good." Bernie said as she sat down on the sofa.   
"Can we read it later?"   
"Course we can." Bernie put her arm around Harley as he snuggled up to her.   
"Are you ok now?"   
"Yes. As long as I have got you 3 I'll be just fine."  
"You will always have us." Bernie turned to Serena and kissed her.   
"Harley Wolfe is that your belly rumbling?"   
"Yes Mummy. It's hungry."   
"Come on then handsome. Let's get you a snack."Serena passed Elaina to Bernie as her and Harley went into the kitchen." What do you want to eat?"  
"Tuna sandwich."   
"Ok sit yourself down."   
"Mummy."   
"Yes baby."   
"When Momma came to pick me up. She gave me a hug and she was crying."   
"Was she?"   
"Yes. Is Momma sad?"   
"No baby she isn't sad. She just loves you very much. And so do I."   
"I love you both too."   
"I know you do." Serena kissed Harley and made him a sandwich. "There you go. BERNIE BRING ELAINA IN."   
"OK. Is that nice, mate." Bernie asked as she put Elaina in her high chair.   
"Yes. It's my favourite tuna."   
"Him and his tuna." Serena gave Elaina her sandwich and turned around and held Bernie close. "Why did you cry when you picked Harley up?"   
"I was just overcome that's all. He is my boy isn't he Serena?"   
"You know he is." Serena smiled as they stood hugging each other.


	11. Chapter 11

When Serena got to work after the weekend she walked through the main doors and stood in the queue at Pulses. As she waited in the queue she heard two nurses sat at a table talking.   
"That's her. Do you think she knows?"   
"We'll soon find out." They said as they stood up and walked away.   
"What can I get you Mrs Wolfe." the woman behind the counter said.   
"Erm my usual please." Serena paid for her drink. And walked to AAU. As Serena walked through the doors she saw the staff huddled in little groups talking.   
"Boss."   
"Fletch is there any particular reason why people are standing around. I mean God forbid can anyone do any actual patient care."  
"Is everything alright Serena?" Fletch asked.   
"Yes of course it is. Why shouldn't it be?" Serena walked to her office and hung up her coat and bag.   
"It's just there is a rumour going around."  
"Let me guess it's about me."   
"Not you no. It's about Bernie and Alice."   
"That's old news Fletch. Alice and Bernie dated years ago. It's all in the past."   
"Not according to Alice it's not."   
"I know she had some stupid notion that her were going to get back together. But Bernie came and talked to her on Thursday and told that was never going to happen."   
"That's what Bernie told you is it?"   
"Yes because it's the truth."   
"Look I think you need to know that Alice has been telling anyone who will listen."  
"What has she been saying Fletch?"   
"Alice said that when Bernie came they had an argument. And that Bernie walked off. But she then said a few minutes later Bernie messaged her asking her to meet her outside in the peace garden."   
"And did she."   
"Well Sasha did say that Alice left the ward for a while."   
"And you all think she went to meet Bernie?"  
"Me personally no. Quite frankly I don't believe a word that comes out of her mouth. But you know how fast rumours go around. Alice told one of the carers upstairs that Bernie has said as soon as Alice gets out of hospital that she's."   
"That she's what?"   
"That she's going to leave you so her and Alice can be together."   
"No Bernie would never say that." Serena said as she went to the office door.   
"Where are you going Serena?"   
"I'm going to have a word with Alice. It's about time somebody put her place once and for all." Serena marched off the unit and went upstairs to Keller. 

"Morning Serena." Sasha said as Serena walked onto Keller.   
"Not now Sasha." Serena snapped as she walked straight over to Alice.   
"Well. Well. Well. I knew it wouldn't be long before I saw you." Alice smirked as she sat up in bed. "I take it you've heard about me and Bernie."   
"There is no you and Bernie. And there never will be."   
"I wouldn't be too sure about that if I was you. Look there is no easy way to tell you this. But when Bernie came to see me the other day. We went out wide in the Peace Garden and I'm sorry but Bernie couldn't keep her hands off me."   
"You're lying."   
"No I'm not. Bernie's hands were down my knickers practically as soon as we got outside."  
"No. Bernie wouldn't do that." Serena said with tears in her eyes.   
"It's true. Bernie said she loves me and that she will always love me. I probably shouldn't be telling you this but. We are going to get a place together when I get discharged. And well you probably don't want to hear this but Bernie said that she was going to fight you for custody of the kids."   
"No. No way."   
"It's true. Me, Bernie and both the kids are going to live together. And there's nothing you can do about it."   
"We'll see about that. Nobody is taking my kids anywhere. Not Bernie and certainly not you." Serena said angrily as she stormed off the ward. 

Serena went back down to AAU and grabbed her coat and bag.   
"Where are you going?" Fletch said.   
"Home tell Mr Griffin I'm ill or something."   
"I take it you had a word with Alice?"   
"More like she told me everything. Like her and Bernie having sex in the Peace Garden."  
"No."  
"Oh yes. I know all the sordid details. But listen to this apparently Bernie reckons that she is taking the kids away from me."   
"Bernie wouldn't do that Serena."  
"It all makes sense now Fletch. When Bernie came back from here on Thursday made me promise her that if we ever broke up. Then I wouldn't stop her from seeing Harley."  
"And what did you say?"   
"I said I would never stop her from seeing Harley. But that's gonna change. I need to go."   
"Serena. Don't be doing anything stupid please."   
"I'm not going to do anything stupid. I'm going to go home and tell Bernie if she wants to be Alice so much she can pack her bags. But she isn't taking my kids. I can promise you that." Serena stormed off the ward and left the hospital.


	12. Chapter 12

Serena drove home with tears rolling down her face. She's not going to stop till she breaks me and Bernie up. Serena thought to herself. As she pulled up outside the house she got out of the car and ran into the house.   
"Hi baby. What are you doing home?" Bernie said as she came down the stairs.   
"You'll never guess what that sick and twisted little bitch has said now?"  
"I take it you mean Alice?"   
"How many more sick fucking bitches do you know."   
"What's she said now?"   
"Oh, she only spread it around the hospital. That you have told her that when she gets discharged you and her are going to move in together."   
"In her dreams."  
"You haven't heard the best but yet. She said you and her had sex in the Peace Garden."  
"What the hell."   
"And. And   
She reckons you and her are."Serena swallowed hard to fight back a sob." That you and her are going to take my babies away from me." Serena broke down in tears as she sat down on the sofa." I will never let you or anyone take my babies away from me."  
"I know that."   
"Is this why you were asking me if we ever split up that I wouldn't stop you seeing Harley?"   
"No it isn't. This is all a complete load of bollocks Serena. I would never go back to her. And I certainly wouldn't dream of taking the kids off you. You are an amazing Mummy." Bernie said as she sat beside Serena and put her arm around her. "Please tell me you don't believe what she has said?"   
"I'm trying not to believe me." Serena said as she wiped her eyes. "Where are you going?" Serena asked as Bernie got up from the sofa.   
"I'm gonna kill that woman. I swear to God." Bernie said angrily as she grabbed her car keys.   
"Bernie, wait. I feel really bad for even thinking about it. But she is lying isn't she? Please tell me she is."   
"Of course she is. I would never ever cheat on you." Bernie took Serena's hand in hers. "You and the kids are my entire world Serena. I would never hurt you. Any of you. Surely you must know that by now."   
"I really want to believe you. I really do. It's just that. I've been hurt before because someone cheated on me."   
"You really think I could do that to you?" Bernie said angrily as Serena looked down at the floor. "Well thanks a lot Serena."  
"Bernie wait."   
"No. I'm gonna sort this once and for all." Bernie ran out of the and got into her car.   
"Shit." Serena quickly grabbed her bag and followed Bernie. 

Bernie drove to the hospital as quick as she could. She parked her car up and ran inside the hospital.   
"Well hello gorgeous." Alice smirked as Bernie walked towards her.   
"Don't Hello gorgeous me. What the hell have you been saying?"   
"Why ruffled a few feathers have I? Mainly Serena's."   
"Why would make up those lies? Why are you doing this Alice? For once in my life I am happy. And you are spoiling it for me."   
"You don't belong with her. You belong with me."  
"No I don't. I belong with Serena and the kids. I told you that I will never leave Serena. But thanks to you I might have lost her. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me." Bernie said as she broke down in tears.   
"You haven't lost me." Serena said as she walked up to Bernie and stood in front of her.   
"But you believed her."   
"And I shouldn't have. I'm so sorry." Serena said with tears rolling down her face as she stroked Bernie’s face.   
"I love you and our beautiful kids more than anything in this world. That's why I married you."   
"We love you too. I love you so much Bernie Wolfe. I am so proud to call you my wife." Bernie pulled Serena to her and kissed her softly.   
"As touching as this. I think you're forgetting about me." Alice said smugly.   
"Well that's where you're wrong." Serena said as she walked up to Alice. "Because we are going to forget all about you. Let's go pick our babies up and go home shall we." Serena said as she took Bernie’s hand in hers.   
"You're gonna regret this."   
"The only thing I regret is saving your life." Serena smirked as her and Bernie walked away. 

"Shall I meet you back at home?" Bernie said as they got to their cars.   
"No. I'll leave mine here. You can give me a lift to work tomorrow."   
"Ok." Bernie kissed Serena again as they got in the car and drove to Harley's school. Bernie and Serena stood in the playground holding hands while they waited for Harley.   
"MUMMY. MOMMA." Harley shouted as he ran over to them.   
"Hey mate." Bernie said as she scooped him up in her arms.   
"What are you both doing here?"   
"We thought we would pick you up together. Is that OK." Serena said as she kissed Harley on the cheek.   
"Yes course it is." Bernie gave Harley a piggy back as they walked to the car. "Are we going for Elaina now?" Harley asked as Bernie started the car.   
"Yeah."  
"Oh Mummy."   
"Yes darling."   
"The teacher wants people to come into school and talk about their jobs."  
"Right."   
"So I told her that you and Momma would come and talk about your jobs."   
"Oh Harley you haven't." Serena turned round and looked at Harley.   
"I have." Harley smiled, cheekily. "Please Mummy. I want my class to know how great you and Momma are."   
"How can we say no to that Serena." Bernie smiled as she put her hand on Serena's thigh.   
"I guess we can't. OK Harley we'll do it."   
"Yes."Harley punched the air as Serena put her hand on top of Bernie’s.


	13. Chapter 13

3 weeks later 

Everything had gone back to normal for Serena and Bernie. They didn't hear anything more from Alice after she got discharged from the hospital. Bernie woke up and went into the bathroom. When she came out of the bathroom she opened the curtains and smiled.   
"Serena. Serena, wake up." Bernie said as she walked over to the bed and shook Serena. "Serena please wake up."   
"What's the matter." Serena yawned as she stretched and rubbed her eyes.   
"It's snowing."   
"So what." Serena said as she pulled the duvet over her shoulders and turned over.   
"Serena let's go get the kids and go play outside with them." Bernie quickly put some jogging bottoms and a jumper on and ran out of the bedroom.   
"For God's sake." Serena moaned as she got out of bed and got dressed.   
"Mummy. Mummy. We are going outside to play in the snow." Harley said excitedly as he ran into the bedroom.   
"You need to get dressed first baby."   
"Oh yeah." Harley laughed as he ran back out. Once they were all dressed Bernie carried Elaina as her and Harley ran outside into the garden. While Serena stood at the door.   
"MUMMY COME ON." Harley shouted.   
"Chuck a snowball at her Harvey."   
"Don't you dare little guy." Serena said as Harley picked up some snow and started to roll it in a ball.   
"Are you going to come out then." Harley grinned as he held the snowball up in the air.   
"Harley don't."   
"Come on Mummy."   
"Ok. Ok." Serena said as she stepped forward. Throw it Bernie mouth to Harley as she put Elaina down. Harley nodded his head and threw the snowball at Serena making her squeal. 

"Right that's it." Serena picked up some snow and chucked it back at Harley.   
"Mummy chuck it at Momma she told me to do it."   
"She did huh." Serena rolled a snowball and smiled at Bernie.   
"Serena no."   
"Oh yes." Serena smirked as she chucked the snowball right at Bernie.   
"That's it. Your mine now Mrs Wolfe."   
"No Bernie don't." Serena laughed as Bernie chased her around the garden. Making Elaina and Harley chuckle. Bernie caught Serena and lifted her up in the air.   
"Put me down you walley." Serena smiled as Bernie put her down.   
"I love you Mrs Wolfe." Bernie said as she stroked Serena's cold face.   
"I love you too my gorgeous wife." Serena pulled Bernie closer to her and kissed her. The kiss was becoming very passionate until Harley chucked a snowball at them. Hitting them both at the side of the face.   
"Harley Wolfe. Right young man." Bernie turned and grabbed a giggling Harley and put him over her shoulder while Serena picked Elaina up and spun her around. 

A few hours later Serena, Bernie and the kids had all had a bath and put their pajamas on. And we settled on the couch watching a kids film. Harley was snuggled up to Bernie while Elaina was falling asleep on Serena's knee.   
"Do you want me to take her upstairs and put her in her cot?"   
"No leave her." Serena said as she kissed Elaina on the head. "Let me have snuggles with my baby girl. They grow up so fast don't they?"   
"They do."   
"I mean a few more years and they won't want to be giving us hugs."   
"Mummy that's not true." Harley said as he climbed over Bernie to get to Serena. "I will always want to hug you and Momma." Harley smiled as he rested his head on Serena's shoulder. "I love you and Momma."   
"We love you too little man." Serena said with tears in her eyes as she turned her head and kissed Harley on the cheek.


End file.
